


Heiligabend

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Christmas, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sie denken doch nicht etwa daran, mich nicht mehr reinzulassen, wenn ich erst mal Ihre Wohnung verlassen haben?"</i><br/><i>"Aber nicht doch", Boernes Stimme hatte einen gefährlich sarkastischen Ton angenommen. "Es war schon immer mein größter Wunsch, Heiligabend mit Ihnen und Glühwein zu verbringen ..."</i><br/><i>"Ich nehm' den Schlüssel mit."</i><br/>(Das 24. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heiligabend

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Jo

~*~*~*~

Thiel schob sein Fahrrad nach Hause. Nachdem es in den letzten Tagen ständig kälter geworden war, hatte er nun endgültig kapituliert. Minusgrade im zweistelligen Bereich und dazu der schneidende Fahrtwind - das war einfach zu viel. Er konnte vor Kälte ja kaum noch durchatmen, geschweige denn radfahren. Wenigstens war es ausreichend hell draußen. Der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung war schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zu entgehen gewesen, und heute waren dann in vielen Fenstern auch noch Weihnachtsbäume hinzugekommen. Er hatte den Feiertagsdienst freiwillig übernommen, weil die meisten seiner Kollegen mit Familie Heiligabend gerne zuhause verbringen wollten. Ihm war es eigentlich relativ egal, ob er an diesem Tag arbeitete oder nicht, er hätte ja sowieso nichts besonders Weihnachtliches gemacht. Was auch? Als Zugeständnis an die Jahreszeit hatte er eine Flasche Glühwein gekauft - nachdem er jetzt reichlich durchgefroren war, würde das gut kommen. Und dann ... mal sehen, was das Feiertagsfernsehprogramm so zu bieten hatte. Für den Notfall hatte er das ein oder andere Fußballspiel aufgenommen, das er sich aus nostalgischen Gründen gerne noch einmal ansah.

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Haustür hinter sich zuzog. So lang war ihm der Heimweg noch nie vorgekommen. Aber jetzt war er endlich aus dem kalten Wind raus und hatte einen ruhigen Abend vor sich. Er sah nach seiner Post - ein Brief von seiner Krankenkasse, Werbung ... sonst nichts. Vielleicht war die Karte ja irgendwo bei der Post hängen geblieben. Oder Lukas hatte sie zu spät losgeschickt. Mit fast fünfzehn war er vielleicht auch langsam aus dem Alter raus, in dem man seinem Vater selbstgebastelte Weihnachtskarten schickte. Das waren sowieso immer Monstrositäten gewesen, denn das Talent zum Basteln hatte Lukas wohl von ihm geerbt. Thiel mußte lächeln, als er an die letztjährige dachte, auf der die aufgeklebte Watte nur mit sehr viel Phantasie so etwas wie einen Weihnachtsbaum bedeckt hatte. Er hatte sie trotzdem aufgehoben.

Thiel blätterte ein zweites Mal durch die Werbung, und entdeckte doch noch eine bunte Postkarte. Allerdings nicht selbstgebastelt. Einen kurzen Moment dachte er ... aber dann erkannte er die Schrift. Naja, wenigstens hatte sein Vater an ihn gedacht und schickte ihm "unchristliche Weihnachtsgrüße" aus seinem Meditationscamp in Indien. Angenehm warm sei es bei ihm, und kein Weihnachtsbaum weit und breit zu sehen. Thiel schnaubte belustigt. Schön für ihn. Er würde jetzt jedenfalls zusehen, daß ihm selbst auch wieder wärmer wurde. 

Im Treppenhaus fiel ihm auf, wie ruhig es im Haus war. Offensichtlich waren die meisten seiner Nachbarn verreist. Boerne allerdings nicht - er hatte ihn heute kurz auf dem Präsidium gesehen. Al- Frau Haller besuchte ihre Familie über die Feiertage, und Boerne hatte ebenfalls den Feiertagsdienst übernommen. Er zögerte kurz vor der Wohnungstür seines Nachbarn und unterdrückte schließlich den Impuls zu klingeln, weil er nicht wußte, welchen Anlaß es dafür geben könnte. Um frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen? Das mußte die leicht deprimierte Feiertagsstimmung sein, die ihn auf die Idee kommen ließ, es könnte netter sein, Zeit mit Boerne zu verbringen als alleine in seiner leeren Wohnung. Thiel ignorierte die innere Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, daß er das auch sonst eigentlich ganz gerne tat; warum das so war, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht auch noch nachdenken. Er gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete stattdessen die eigene Wohnungstür.

Drinnen drehte er als erstes die Heizungen hoch und trennte sich widerstrebend von seiner Jacke, denn so richtig warm war es in der Wohnung noch nicht. Vielleicht sollte er gleich mit dem Glühwein anfangen - dann wurde ihm schon mal wärmer, bis die Heizkörper endlich in Fahrt kamen. Er ging in die Küche, suchte einen passenden Topf und las sich die Zubereitungshinweise auf der Flasche durch. Erhitzen, nicht kochen. Na, so schlau wäre er auch ohne Anleitung gewesen. Der "Serviervorschlag" empfahl die Variante mit Schuß, üblicherweise mit Rum. Während er sich die Hände über dem dampfenden Topf wärmte, überlegte er, ob er Rum im Haus hatte. Früher hatten sie sowas immer gehabt, weil Susanne gelegentlich Rum zum Backen brauchte. Er selbst hatte allerdings nie ... Da fiel ihm die Flasche ein, die er von Nadeshda und den anderen Kollegen zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Cognac. Das Zeug sagte ihm nichts und stand noch ungeöffnet irgendwo im Wohnzimmer. Aber im Glühwein würde es wohl nicht schlechter sein als Rum. 

Als er nach der Flasche suchte, fiel ihm auf, daß es noch gar nicht wärmer geworden war. Er faßte an den Heizkörper. Eiskalt. Auch das Rohr zum Heizkörper war noch kein Grad wärmer geworden. Verdammt. Hoffentlich war die Heizung nicht ausgefallen, jetzt vor den Feiertagen und bei den Temperaturen, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. 

Er ging zurück in die Küche und mußte feststellen, daß die Heizung dort genauso kalt geblieben war. Und daß der Glühwein doch schon fast kochte. Das Zweite ließ sich einfach beheben - er zog den Topf hastig von der heißen Herdplatte und goß einen großzügigen Schuß Cognac dazu, um eventuelle Alkoholverluste auszugleichen. Die Küche war nicht ganz so eisig, weil er den Herd anhatte, aber auf jeden Fall konnte er so nicht in seiner Wohnung bleiben. So ein Mist. Der Tag war sowieso schon ... Warum mußte das jetzt auch noch passieren?

Er deckte den Glühwein wieder zu und machte sich kurzentschlossen auf den Weg zu Boerne. Schließlich war es nicht sein Problem, wenn die Heizung nicht ging - wozu hatte man Vermieter. Außerdem ... hatte er eigentlich den Herd abgedreht? Thiel hastete noch einmal zurück in die Küche, nur um festzustellen, daß die Platte tatsächlich aus war. Blöde Paranoia. Jedenfalls hatte Boerne seit kurzem einen Kamin, und er würde sich so oder so bei dem anderen aufwärmen können, bis geklärt war, was mit der Heizung nicht stimmte.

~*~*~*~

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Boerne die Tür öffnete, aber lange genug, um ihn ungeduldig werden zu lassen. Außerdem war ihm inzwischen wirklich verdammt kalt.

"Die Heizung funktioniert nicht."

"Ihnen auch einen schönen Abend, Herr Kollege." Boerne seufzte. "Und stellen Sie sich vor - das ist mir schon aufgefallen."

"Ja und nun? Haben Sie schon was unternommen? Ich habe keine Lust, hier über die Feiertage zu erfrieren!"

Boerne sah etwas betreten aus. "Ich habe schon verschiedene Firmen angerufen, aber ... niemand war bisher bereit, an den Feiertagen vorbeizukommen und sich das anzusehen."

Im ersten Moment dachte er, er hätte sich verhört. Da mußte es doch auch Notfalldienste geben? Dann fiel ihm ein, wie Boernes Kontakte mit Handwerkern üblicherweise endeten und er seufzte resigniert. Boerne zuliebe würde garantiert keiner über die Feiertage arbeiten. Dann mußte er eben auf Plan B ausweichen.

"Und Ihr neuer Kamin? Also ich bleibe erst mal in Ihrer Wohnung, bis das Problem gelöst ist."

"Ähm ..." Boerne versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber er zwängte sich schon an dem anderen vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer. Wo ihm eisige Kälte entgegenschlug. "Was ist denn hier los?"

"Also, ehrlich gesagt ... da funktioniert auch irgendwas nicht richtig."

Er sah Boerne ungläubig an. Was sollte denn bei einem Kamin schief gehen? Er trat einen Schritt näher an Boernes neueste Errungenschaft heran und betrachtete sie skeptisch, um herauszufinden, was bei diesem Designerding was war.

"Sie haben die Luftzufuhr geschlossen. So kann das natürlich nichts werden, der zieht ja gar nicht."

"Seit wann sind Sie denn Experte für Kamine?"

"Lassen Sie mich mal ran ..." Er schob den anderen ungeduldig beiseite. Wenn er noch länger auf Boernes Empfindlichkeiten Rücksicht nehmen mußte, würden sie hier noch erfrieren. "Da. Warme Luft steigt nach oben, frische Luft wird nachgezogen, das Feuer brennt. Im übrigen hatte ich die ersten fünfzehn Jahre meines Lebens eine Ofenheizung, und das sah damals vielleicht noch nicht so schick aus, funktioniert aber genauso."

Boerne sagte erstaunlicherweise gar nicht. Als er sich umdrehte, sah ihn der andere mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck an. Das war nun wirklich nicht angebracht. "Habe ich was Komisches gesagt?"

"Ich bin nur überrascht über Ihre profunden physikalischen Grundkenntnisse."

"Machen Sie sich nur lustig, Herr Professor. Ich erfriere jedenfalls nicht mit einem Kamin vor der Nase. Haben Sie genug Holz?"

"Wurde vor zwei Tagen geliefert, damit sollte ich 'über den Winter kommen', um den Lieferanten zu zitieren."

Boerne war näher gekommen und sah über seine Schulter in die flackernden Flammen. "Hat was Beruhigendes, nicht wahr?"

"Vor allem wird es warm, hoffe ich", brummte Thiel. Dabei fiel ihm wieder etwas ein. "Ich hatte gerade Glühwein gemacht - den hole ich mal rüber, bevor er wieder kalt wird."

Boerne gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, und er ging los. Als er die Klinke schon in der Hand hatte, fiel ihm allerdings noch etwas ein.

"Sie denken doch nicht etwa daran, mich nicht mehr reinzulassen, wenn ich erst mal Ihre Wohnung verlassen haben?"

"Aber nicht doch", Boernes Stimme hatte einen gefährlich sarkastischen Ton angenommen. "Es war schon immer mein größter Wunsch, Heiligabend mit Ihnen und Glühwein zu verbringen ..."

"Ich nehm' den Schlüssel mit."

~*~*~*~

Auf dem Rückweg sparte er sich das Klingeln und öffnete die Tür gleich selbst. In Boernes Wohnzimmer herrschten mittlerweile wieder Temperaturen knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt. Boerne saß mit einer Decke auf der Couch und hatte zwei Tassen bereitgestellt.

"Glühwein in Thermoskanne. Sehr stilvoll."

"So bleibt er wenigstens warm."

Er stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch, und Boerne hielt ihm wortlos ein Ende der Decke entgegen. Thiel zögerte einen Moment. Boerne hatte garantiert noch mehr Decken im Haus, und es wäre wirklich nicht nötig ... Andererseits würde es ihm so sicher schneller wieder warm, und ... Er setzte sich zu dem andern und wickelte die eine Hälfte der Decke um sich, bevor er zu lange darüber nachdachte, daß das doch ein wenig grenzwertig war. Er wußte, daß Boerne die Situation nicht kommentieren würde – der andere hatte ein Talent dafür, solche Momente entweder nicht wahrzunehmen oder nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen. Was ihm nur recht war. Er wollte wirklich nicht … Sein Leben war kompliziert genug, so wie es war. 

Boerne schwieg und beobachtete die Flammen, und Thiel entspannte sich langsam. Das flackernde Feuer im Kamin vermittelte den Eindruck von Wärme, auch wenn es den Raum noch nicht wirklich heizte. Unter der Decke wurde es langsam erträglicher, und er lehnte sich unwillkürlich noch etwas mehr an Boerne, von dem im Augenblick die meiste Wärme auszugehen schien. Solange sich der andere nicht beschwerte, war das sicher O.K. Trotzdem hatte er nach ein paar Minuten das Gefühl, daß er etwas sagen mußte. Sie konnten ja nun schlecht nur so dasitzen und ... dasitzen eben.

"Was ist eigentlich mit den anderen Mietern?"

"Rawitzkis machen Urlaub über Weihnachten, Frau Hunold ist bei ihrem Freund in der Schweiz und Herr Heringsmacher besucht seine Mutter."

"Oh. Dann sind wir alleine hier. Gut." Er merkte erst mit Verzögerung, wie sich das anhörte. "Ich meine … gut, sonst müßten die Nachbarn alle über die Feiertage frieren. Wir könnten ja schlecht alle hier in Ihrem Wohnzimmer …"

"Wollen Sie nicht Glühwein einschenken?" unterbrach ihn Boerne.

Erleichtert ergriff er die Gelegenheit, etwas zu tun, und beugte sich zur Thermoskanne vor.

"Hier. Ist ein bißchen voll geworden, Vorsicht. Und heiß ist er auch."

"Das ist der einzige Vorteil bei diesem Billiggesöff", murmelte Boerne und schnupperte an der Tasse.

"Sie sind echt undankbar, wissen Sie das!" Thiel war erleichtert, daß die Lage sich wieder normalisiert hatte. "Ich bringe Ihnen Glühwein mit, obwohl ich ihretwegen Weihnachten im Kalten sitze, und Sie beschweren sich auch noch!"

"Also das haben Sie ja jetzt wohl nur meinem Kamin zu verdanken, daß Sie eben nicht im Kalten sitzen", erklärte Boerne empört.

"Jetzt trinken Sie schon und halten Sie den Rand ..."

"Pff ..." Aber Boerne nippte tatsächlich an der Tasse. "Sagen Sie mal, wonach schmeckt der denn … haben Sie etwa den _Chateau de Montifaud_ hier rein gekippt?"

"Glühwein mit Schuß. Stand als Tipp auf der Flasche."

Boerne sah ihn ungläubig an, trank dann aber doch. Thiel hatte seine Tasse derweil schon halb geleert. Er mußte zugeben, daß Boerne recht hatte - das Zeug ließ sich am ehesten heiß genießen. Aber das war ja auch der Sinn der Sache gewesen - heiß, süß und alkoholisch, ein ideales Gegenrezept zur Kälte. Er schenkte sich nach und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Heiß und süß waren natürlich auch Begleitumstände, die einem den Alkohol schnell zu Kopf steigen ließen. Er merkte schon, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Eigentlich war das hier gar nicht so schlecht - verglichen mit den Heiligabenden der letzten Jahre. Boerne wärmte sich hauptsächlich die Hände an der Tasse, aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht mehr über die Qualität des Weins. Es war geradezu friedlich und gemütlich. Thiel atmete tief durch und lehnte sich wieder an den anderen, was jetzt zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr so nötig war - ihm war inzwischen endlich angenehm warm. Aber vielleicht fror Boerne ja noch. Zumindest rückte der andere nicht von ihm weg, und er war mittlerweile so entspannt, daß er sich keine Sorgen mehr machte, ob Boerne seinem Verhalten irgendeine Beachtung schenken würde. Er hatte wohl doch eine recht großzügige Menge Cognac in den Glühwein geschüttet, und auch überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, wie hochprozentig dieser _Chateau de_ irgendwas eigentlich - unvermittelt schoß ihm ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

"Woher wissen Sie denn überhaupt, was für eine Sorte ... ach so."

"Naja", Boerne wirkte etwas verlegen. "Ihr Fräulein Krusenstern hatte mich nach einer geeigneten Sorte für ein Geschenk gefragt, weil sie sich da nicht so auskennt."

"Frau. Und wie sind Sie bloß auf die abwegige Idee gekommen, mir so was zu schenken?"

Boerne hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich hatte damit gar nichts zu tun! Ich habe Frau Krusenstern gleich gesagt, daß Sie sich über Karten für St. Pauli oder so deutlich mehr freuen würden. Aber das wollte sie nicht - sie meinte, Ihnen könnte man sowieso nichts Vernünftiges schenken, und eine Flasche Cognac wäre wenigstens was Solides und Altersangemessenes."

"Der geb' ich altersangemessen ...", murrte Thiel.

"Naja, ganz so hat sie es nicht ausgedrückt ... Ich finde ja auch nicht, daß es schwierig ist, ein Geschenk für Sie zu finden."

"Klar - Sie wissen natürlich auch immer das passende Geschenk für jeden", konterte Thiel spöttisch. Es sah Boerne mal wieder ähnlich, zu glauben, er würde sich bei allem und jedem auskennen.

"Selbstverständlich! Ich hatte jedenfalls etwas Besseres als ...", Boerne stoppte unvermittelt. "Das tut aber auch nichts zur Sache."

Thiels Gehirn arbeitete nach zwei Tassen Glühwein mit Schuß nicht mehr auf Hochtouren, trotzdem fiel ihm mit etwas Verzögerung auf, worauf dieser Satz hinausgelaufen wäre.

"Hatten Sie mir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk gekauft?"

Boerne zögerte einen Moment. "Ja ... schon. Weil es doch der 45. war, dachte ich ..."

"Und wieso habe ich das nicht bekommen?" Thiel war verwirrt. Gelinde gesagt.

"Naja, ich dachte, wenn Sie feiern, muß ich ja gerüstet sein. Und ich besorge nicht gern auf die Schnelle ein Notgeschenk. Aber dann haben Sie nicht gefeiert, und dann ... ähm ... fand ich das doch nicht so ... passend."

Thiel erinnerte sich plötzlich, daß ihm Boerne wochenlang mit der Frage, ob er seinen halbrunden Geburtstag nicht angemessen feiern wolle, auf die Nerven gefallen war. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Anlaß gesehen, das auch noch zu feiern. Und wen hätte er da schon einladen sollen? Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum das Boerne überhaupt interessierte. Vermutlich lag es am Glühwein, aber er fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich traurig bei der Vorstellung, daß sie in diesem Punkt offensichtlich völlig sinnlos aneinander vorbei geredet hatten.

"Es ... war sowieso nichts Großartiges", murmelte Boerne.

"Eben klang das aber noch anders." Und er klang gerade wie ein Kind, dem man den Lutscher weggenommen hatte, fand Thiel. Er mußte endlich damit aufhören, sich von Boerne in solche absurden Situationen ziehen zu lassen.

Boerne sah zu ihm hinüber. "Wollen Sie vielleicht ... ich glaube, das liegt hier noch irgendwo herum. Sie könnten es ja als ... Weihnachtsgeschenk nehmen."

Er war im ersten Moment zu verdutzt, um zu reagieren, was Boerne gleich als Zustimmung deutete. Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, war der andere schon aufgesprungen und hatte ihn alleine auf der Couch zurückgelassen. Thiel zog die Decke enger um sich und wartete. Das war wirklich albern - aber er freute sich. Außer von seinem Vater hatte er seit Jahren kein Weihnachtsgeschenk mehr bekommen. Und die Geschenke seines Vaters ... naja. Da gab's doch diesen passenden Spruch "Gut gemeint ist das Gegenteil von gut". Wobei sein Vater das vermutlich auch über das Buch "Zehn Wege zum Nichtrauchen" dachte, das er ihm zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte ...

"Hier."

Während er in Gedanken abgeschweift war, hatte Boerne wohl gefunden, was er suchte, und hielt ihm jetzt ein kleines Päckchen vor die Nase. Thiel nahm es und betrachtete es neugierig. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was in Boernes Augen ein passendes Geschenk für ihn war. Der andere schnappte sich derweil das eine Ende der Decke und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. 

"Der Rest der Wohnung ist noch fast genauso kalt wie vorher ..."

"Mhm ..." Er hatte mit einem Mal ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, während er das sorgfältig eingepackte Geschenk betrachtete. Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß Boerne sich so viel Mühe geben würde ...

"Wollen Sie nicht auspacken?" Boerne klang schon wieder so ungeduldig, daß Thiel lächeln mußte. Aber er fing gehorsam an, das Geschenkpapier zu öffnen.

~*~*~*~

"Wo ..." Thiel räusperte sich. "Ich dachte, die gibt es nicht mehr. Wo haben Sie das denn aufgetrieben?"

Er betrachtete ehrfürchtig den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand.

"Ich hab's auf einer Sammlerseite für Raritäten gefunden und ersteigert." Boerne klang fast ein wenig schüchtern.

Thiel fuhr sachte mit dem Daumen über das Wagendach des _Vauxhall Cresta._ Genau dieses Stück hatte ihm in seiner Sammlung noch gefehlt, und als Kind hatte er sich zumindest eine Zeit lang nichts mehr gewünscht. Aber das Modell aus den frühen fünfziger Jahren war damals schon nur noch schwer zu bekommen gewesen, und sein Vater fand sowieso, daß das Sammeln von Matchboxautos nichts war, was man noch unterstützen mußte. Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, daß sich Boerne gemerkt haben könnte, was er ihm im letzten Jahr bei einer etwas ausgeuferten Feier zum Abschluß eines schwierigen Falls über seine Matchboxauto-Sammlung und seinen enttäuschenden elften Geburtstag erzählt hatte - ehrlich gesagt hätte er sogar bezweifelt, daß ihm Boerne überhaupt richtig zugehört hatte.

Er riß seinen Blick von dem kleinen Auto los und sah Boerne an.

"Jetzt habe ich aber kein Geschenk für Sie."

"Ich habe ja auch nicht Geburtstag."

"Boerne ... Sie wissen schon, Weihnachten." Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Der andere tat doch garantiert absichtlich so, als sei er schwer von Begriff.

"Sie haben doch den ... Glühwein mitgebracht. Gestreckt mit dem edelsten Cognac, den man für ... viel Geld kaufen kann."

"War der teuer?" Thiel wurde plötzlich unangenehm bewußt, daß er nur ein mürrisches "Ja danke schön, das brauche ich dringend" gemurmelt hatte, als ihm Nadeshda im Namen der Kollegen die Flasche überreicht hatte.

"Ihre ganze Abteilung hat für Ihren Geburtstag zusammengelegt - was denken Sie?"

"Oh."

"Erzählen Sie bloß niemandem, daß Sie den in Fertigglühwein für 2,50 gekippt haben." Boerne sah ehrlich besorgt aus, und er hätte fast zu lachen angefangen. Aber vermutlich war es wirklich besser, wenn er das nicht weitererzählte. Und vielleicht sollte er sich bei nächster Gelegenheit nochmal richtig bei Nadeshda bedanken. Was ihn an etwas erinnerte ...

"Danke."

"Hm?"

"Für das Geschenk."

"Keine Ursache. Ich habe es zufällig gesehen, und da dachte ich ... es paßte so perfekt, und da ... Ich hätte es ansonsten ja auch jemand anderem schenken können, da hätte sich sicher noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben, also ..."

Boerne wirkte plötzlich so verlegen, daß er selbst auch anfing, sich ganz unbeholfen zu fühlen. Er unterbrach den anderen schnell, bevor das noch schlimmer wurde. "Boerne ... sagen Sie mir lieber, was Sie sich wünschen, dann kann ich mich wenigstens nachträglich revanchieren."

Als Boerne nicht antwortete, sah er zu Seite. Der andere zupfte an den Fingern einer Hand und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

"Was ist? So schwierig, oder sind Sie wunschlos glücklich?"

"Der halbe Spaß beim Schenken ist, wenn die andere Seite weiß, was man sich wünscht."

Thiel seufzte. "Jetzt klingen Sie wie meine Frau. Woher soll ich denn wissen, was Sie sich zu Weihnachten wünschen?"

"Thiel ..." Boerne sah ihn an. Schon ziemlich lange, ehrlich gesagt. "Machen Sie mir doch nicht vor, Sie wüßten das nicht."

Thiel hatte mit einem Mal ein merkwürdig flaues Gefühl im Magen. Boerne sah ihn weiter unverwandt an und er fragte sich wie schon oft, ob sie gerade über dasselbe redeten oder nicht. Notfalls, dachte Thiel, würde er das einfach auf den Glühwein schieben. Oder auf Weihnachten. Aber vielleicht brauchte er ja auch gar keine Entschuldigungen. Boerne konnte ihn schließlich nicht ewig so ansehen und dann behaupten, das sei alles gar nicht -

"Thiel?"

Er beugte sich vor und küßte den anderen. Kurz und flüchtig und er traf auch nicht genau, aber was das sein sollte, war trotzdem unmißverständlich.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte Boerne. "Das war's in etwa ... die Umsetzung, mein lieber Thiel, läßt aber noch zu wünschen übrig ..."

War ja klar. "Sie finden aber auch immer noch ein Haar in der ..."

Er konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, weil Boerne sich im gleichen Moment vorbeugte und ihn küßte, warm und sanft und mit einer Hand, die sich in seinen Haaren vergrub und ... das war nun wirklich unmißverständlich.

Als Boerne ihn wieder los ließ, wußte er im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Die … Umsetzung war besser."

Boerne grinste, anders ließ sich das nicht beschreiben, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst.

"Bleibst du hier?"

Er nickte, weil er seiner Stimme nicht ganz traute, setzte nach kurzer Überlegung aber doch noch ein "Was anderes bleibt mir ja nicht übrig, wenn ich nicht erfrieren will" hinterher.

"Ich könnte die Heizung wieder anstellen."

Es war doch nicht … naja, bei genauerer Betrachtung wunderte ihn das dann doch recht wenig.

"Das wird nicht viel helfen – bei den Temperaturen sind dir jetzt garantiert Rohre eingefroren und geplatzt. Also, wenn sie vorher nicht kaputt war, ist sie es jetzt …"

Boerne sah ihn verdutzt an, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Das war’s wert." Der Vauxhall wurde aus seiner Hand genommen und vorsichtig auf den Tisch gesetzt, und ihm wurde plötzlich ziemlich warm, als der andere ihn ansah.

"Ich glaube, wir kommen auch gut ein paar Tage ohne Heizung aus ...", murmelte Boerne.

"Na dann." Thiel räusperte sich. "Fröhliche Weihnachten."

~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> alle 24 Türchen im [Thiel/Boerne-Adventskalender 2011](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/16711.html)


End file.
